Klaine Based Songs
Baby (It's Cold Outside) Baby, It's Cold Outside is a song featured in A Very Glee Christmas. The song is originally from the musical film Neptune's Daughter. It is sung by Kurt and Blaine at Dalton Academy. Blaine tells Kurt to "stop studying so hard" and help him with the duet he will be performing at the Kings Island (an amusement park in Mason, Ohio Cincinnati) "Christmas Spectacular". After acting out the song, Blaine tells Kurt he's much better than "that girl's gonna be". After the song, Will Schuester appears and as Blaine leaves, Kurt reveals to Will that he is in love with Blaine. This was the very first duet between Kurt and Blaine on Glee: thumb|left|500px Animal Animal is a song originally by Neon Trees in their first studio album Habits. It is sung by The Dalton Academy Warblers in the episode Sexy. This song features solos by both Blaine and Kurt and is the first time Kurt is featured in a Dalton number. After hearing from Sue Sylvester (the coach of Aural Intensity at the time) that New Directions was going to work on being "sexy", they try to do their own "sexy" song by singing Animal. They ask the girls from their sister school to observe if their performance is "sexy". After the performance, Blaine is concerned about Kurt's faces which he believes looked like "gas pains", and Kurt reveals that they are his "uncomfortable" faces because of his discomfort with trying to look sexy during for the number. Kurt was using his signature "Gaga Claws" throughout the majority of the performance. They started from the second verse of the song in the episode. thumb|500px|left Blackbird Blackbird is a song'' featured in the sixteenth episode of Season 2, ''Originals Songs. It's sung by Kurt with the Dalton Academy Warblers as back up. It was originally performed by The Beatles on their self-titled album. Kurt sang it in honor of his canary Pavarotti, the Warblers' mascot who died suddenly in his cage, presumably by a stroke. During the song, Blaine realizes he has very strong feelings for Kurt. Blaine and the rest of the Warblers also decide to give Kurt a solo at Regionals after hearing his version of the song and after Blaine's suggestion. thumb|500px|left Candles Candles featured in the season 2 episode'' Original Songs'' and is sung byBlaine and Kurt as a duet during Regionals with the rest of the Dalton Academy Warblers singing backup. It's originally performed by Hey Monday from their debut studio album, Hold On Tight. A revamped and demo version was also featured on their second EP of the same name. Blaine chose the song because it's "emotional," and he really wanted to spend more time with Kurt. thumb|500px|left Somewhere Only We Know Somewhere Only We Know is a song originally by Keane, sung by the Dalton Academy Warblers in the eighteenth episode of season 2, Born This Way. Blaine sings lead. This is a goodbye song to Kurt because he is transfering back to McKinley. This is the first Warblers song that is not solely a cappella. McKinley students provide the accompaniment on various instruments, such as the accordion and the guitar, and Blaine also takes his turn playing the piano. thumb|500px|left